Blank Sunlight
Part 1 ...Life was still in the Dark Forest ''as Sunlight trudged through the peaty earth. The small mushrooms, with their eerie light, made this place even weirder. Sunlight looked around, wondering where she was. ''I thought only evil cats went here. I never did anything evil. ...Except murdering my leader in an attempt to become deputy. But, why would Starclan send me here just because of that? Sunlight 's pale yellow spotted fur was a dark brown in the dim light, her amber eyes almost black. She flexed her claws. ..Maybe killing Streamstar was a bad idea. I hate this place! Its muddy and dirty and I'm getting dirt in my toes! ''Sunlight grunted, and kept walking on, looking for any sign of life. She stopped when she heard a rustle. "H-hello..?" Nothing replied. Sunlight gulped nervously when she saw a faint shadow. "Whos there? Show yourself!" Sunlight saw the shadow come closer. She could make out a large, muscular tom. The tom stopped, and sat down. He looked in Sunlight's direction, and flicked his tail. Sunlight shuddered at the deep tone in the tom's mew. "Hello, Sunlight. Welcome to the Dark Forest. My name is Tigerstar." Sunlight fought off the urge to panic. She had heard stories of Tigerstar as a kit; a murderous, bloodthirsty savage who killed many cats. Tigerstar padded closer, and Sunlight could now make out his pelt and face. Tigerstar smiled. "Well, Sunlight, I must congratulate you. Killing your own leader in order to gain power is a source of pride here. You'll be amongst high recognition. " Sunlight growled. "Its not great! I killed Streamstar only because I was impatient! If I could take it back, I would! " Tigerstar glared at Sunlight. "Quit your mewling. It doesn't matter now. You're stuck here for good, just like the rest of us." Sunlight wanted to shred Tigerstar's ears, but she kept herself calm. He was right, after all. ''Starclan! Can you hear me?! I'm sorry! Please! Just give me one more chance! I promise I'll be good! Just then, as if Starclan had heard her plea, she saw the Dark Forest, and Tigerstar, fade into black. Soon, sound filled her ears; the sound of mewling kits and mothers telling them to be quiet. She could smell milk. When she opened her eyes, Sunlight realised she was alive! Next to her were two small kits; a black one and a brown tabby with golden spots. Sunlight herself was the same; a pale yellow spotted tabby with amber eyes. Sunlight suckled at her new mother, purring. Thank you, Starclan. I promise to be the best warrior in all of the Clans! End of Part 1 Part 2 Sunlight slept next to her mother's soft, warm belly. ''Her chest rose and fell with each breath, her whiskers stirring. Her two littermates slept beside her, keeping her warm. Sunlight blinked open one eye, and then two. She looked around, and then looked up at her mother's bright face. "Hello, Sunkit. I'm your mother, Willowbird. Welcome to Windclan." Willowbird nuzzled Sunlight, now Sunkit. Sunkit squirmed, and crawled away from Willowbird's belly. Sunkit propped herself up, and licked her paw, swiping it behind her ear. ''So I'm a Windclan kit now, and Willowbird is my mother. This will be a fun life.. Sunkit and her two littermates, Coalkit and Robinkit, played together in the bright sun. The moorland winds whipped across the grass, and tugged at the kits' fur. They all shivered, especially Coalkit. "Too cold! Too cold!" Coalkit squeaked. "You're such a baby, Coalkit. Its the wind that makes Windclan cats the greatest of all!" Sunkit stood proudly, and Coalkit shivered from the wind. Robinkit sat quietly, not making any noise. Sunkit sighed. Great. One sibling is scared of wind, and the other never talks. Lucky me. ''Sunkit scampered up to Robinkit, prodding his side. "Hey, Robinkit! Wanna wrestle?" "No thanks. I'm fine.." Robinkit looked away, and after a few heartbeats, was lost in thought. Sunkit sighed, and trotted over to Coalkit, who was still shivereing. "Coalkit, do you wanna wrestle? It will warm you up!" "N-no...Too c-cold..." Sunkit grunted in annoyance. ''Great. Now who am I supposed to play with? ''Sunkit noticed a grassball, and suddenly perked up. She ran at it, and caught it in her paws, kicking it into the air. She squealed with delight, kicking the grassball and chasing it. Suddenly, Sunkit stopped. Then, she let out a huge sneeze. "MOM!! I just let out a bunch of air really fast!! Am I sick!?" Willowbird came rushing over. She looked at Sunkit, and purred in amusement. "No, my little one. You just sneezed. All cats do it." "Oh, ok!" Sunkit purred and rubbed against Willowbird's leg. Then, her mother looked down at her. "I think its time you met your father. Go get Coalkit and Robinkit too." Sunkit squeaked in happiness. ''I finally get to meet my dad! I be he's as strong as a badger! I'd better go get Coalkit and Robinkit... End of part 2 Part 3 Sunkit gathered up Coalkit ''and Robinkit and headed towards Willowbird. She was sitting next to a strong, muscular ginger tom with black paws and black ears, and eyes like lightning. He looked down at the kits, and smiled, purring. "Hello, my kits. My name is Deadnight. I am your father." Sunkit shuddered. ''..Deadnight...what a strange name.....It gives me chills just thinking about it! ''Sunkit looked at her father, and smiled. She nuzzled him, purring. Coalkit was bouncing around Deadnight, squeaking in joy, while Robinkit was just sitting there, smiling. He seemed to be looking at the medicine den alot. ''That crazy furball. What does medicine interest him for? ''Sunkit shrugged, and saw a movement behind Deadnight; his tail. Sunkit suddenly crouched, raising her haunches into the air. She wiggled, and then pounced, landing on Deadnight's tail with surprising force. Deadnight squeaked dramatically. "Oh no! My tail! I think you broke it!" Sunkit purred and continued to attack her father's tail, biting it with tiny kit teeth and battering it with soft paws. Her father continued to dramatically whine and complain. "My tail is being torn apart! What will I do?? I could never fight such a big warrior!" This perked Sunkit's intrest. ''Warrior? Me? I can't be a warrior yet. I'm not even an apprentice! Maybe Deadnight is kidding.. ''Sunkit stopped playing with her father's tail, and looked at Coalkit. The small black cat was jumping up and down, his bright yellow eyes exactly like his father's. Sunkit purred in amusement. "Wow, Coalkit. When we're alone, you shiver like a badger in ice water during leafbare. But when our dad is around, you act like the happiest cat ever!" Coalkit smiled. "What? The wind is cold!" "Its newleaf! The wind is refreshing and brings signs of new life!" Coalkit just snorted and started talking to Deadnight, asking him all about the Clans and being a warrior. Sunkit trotted off, leaving her brothers and parents. She scampered into the nursery, and dove into her nest. Nearby, Fallenflight, a small calico, was nursing her only kit, Sparrowkit, a small brown she-cat that looked exactly like Windstar, the first Windclan leader. Sunkit prodded Sparrowkit's side. "Sparrowkit! Psst! Do you wanna play grassball?" Sparrowkit just grunted and rolled over. Sunkit prodded her again, and again, and again, until Fallenflight stopped her. "Sunkit, Saprrowkit wants to sleep. Go play with your littermates." "Ok...." Sunkit walked out of the nursery, sighing. She was walking towards Willowbird, when Adderstar, the leader of Windclan, called her over. Adderstar was a chestnut-brown tom with striking pale blue eyes. He had just been made leader after Streamstar died. Sunkit padded over to Adderstar, and sat down. "Yes Adderstar?" "Greetings, Sunkit. I wanted to tell you something." Adderstar leaned in close. "You and your littermates will be apprentices in a half moon." Sunkit suddenly perked up, and squeaked in delight. "Really!? In a half moon!? Oh boy oh boy!" Sunkit raced off to tell her littermates. ''Oh boy! Apprentices! I'm already on my way to becoming the greatest warrior ever! End of part 3 Part 4 Sunkit excitedly danced around her littermates, ''both of them in utter shock. "A-apprentices? Really?" Coalkit's eyes glimmered with excitement. Robinkit just shrugged. "Being a warrior doesn't mean much to me. I'd rather be a medicine cat." Sunkit and Coalkit looked at their brother like he was a one-legged fox. "Are you serious? You'd rather toil away with a bunch of leaves than fight battles and hunt?" Robinkit just nodded. ''I always knew he was a strange furball. ''Sunkit thought. She stood up, stretching luxioriously. "I'm going to play with Waspnettle's kits. See ya!" Sunkit waved goodbye with her tail and bounded off. She padded into the nursery, where Waspnettle, a small black and gray she-cat, lay curled up beside her four kits, each about 5 moons old. Their names were Blazekit, Thymekit, Featherkit, and Thistlekit. Sunkit gently prodded Thymekit's side. "Hey! Thymekit! Wanna play?" Thymekit, a fluffy blue-gray tom with brown paws and orange eyes, looked up at Sunkit. "Not now, I wanna sleep." "Please?" "No." Sunkit snorted, and ran off. She trotted over to Deadnight and Coalkit, the two toms deep in conversation. "....So, being a warrior is no easy task...Oh! Sunkit! Would you like to hear about the life of a warrior?" "I don't know..I'm kinda tired, and-" Sunkit was cut short when Adderstar let out a call. "Let all cats old enough to chase rabbits gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting." Sunkit looked at Adderstar; his chestnut-brown fur looked like fire in the sun. ''What a regal cat. I wonder if its time for me and my littermate's ceremony... ''Sunkit waited anxiously, hoping Adderstar would call her name. "We have three kits that are now six moons old. I beleive its time they are apprenticed. Sunkit, Coalkit, and Robinkit, step forward." The three kits excitedly took a few paces forward, all three of them trembling with excitement. "Sunkit, until you recceive your warrior name you shall be known as Sunpaw. I will be your mentor." Sunkit squeaked in excitement. ''The leader as my mentor!? Wow! ''Sunkit touched noses with Adderstar, and took a few paces back. "Coalkit, until you recceive your warrior name, you shall be known as Coalpaw." Adderstar glanced over at Acornfoot. "Acornfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have recceived excellent training from Deadnight, and you have shown yourself to be brave and strong. You will be the mentor of Coalpaw, and I expect you to pass on all your knowledge to this apprentice." Acornfoot touched noses with Coalpaw, and the two took a few paces back. Adderstar looked down at Lakeberry, the medicine cat. "Lakeberry, do you wish to speak?" "I do." Lakeberry took a few paces forward. "As you all know, I won't be around forever. So its time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that shows smarts and an intrest in omens and medicine. Your next medicine cat will be Robinpaw." Adderstar looked down at Robinpaw. "Robinpaw, do you wish to be a medicine cat apprentice?" "I do." Lakeberry smiled. "Then at the next half-moon, you must travel with me to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan and the other medicine cats." "The good wishes of all the Clan go with you." Robinpaw touched noses with Lakeberry, and the two took their place. All the other cats called out the new apprentice's names. "Sunpaw! Coalpaw! Robinpaw!" After the chanting, cats came up to congratulate the new apprentices. Sunkit beamed with pride. ''An apprentice at last! And with Adderstar as my mentor, I'll deffinitely be the greatest warrior of all the Clans! End of Part 4 Category:Fan Fictions